The One With Ross' Reaction
by Jana
Summary: Contains 'general' season eight spoilers. Don't read if you do not wish to be 'spoiled'. Picks up where episode 'TOW The Birthing Video' leaves off.
1. The One With Ross' Reaction

**__**

The One With Ross' Reaction

By: Jana~

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter contains spoilers for season eight (in general), do not read if you do NOT wish to be 'spoiled'.

*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*

*****~*****

--Ross stood cemented in place. He couldn't have heard right. Joey didn't just say he was in love with Rachel, did he? He turned around slowly, away from the exit doors of Central Perk… the back of Joey's head gave away nothing in the way of answers.

His cup of warm milk in hand, he approached Joey and cocked his head as he looked into his face. The angst-ridden expression on his friend's face confirmed what he thought he heard… Joey, a person Ross considered to be one best friends was in love with Rachel, his ex-wife, ex-girlfriend, and mother to his unborn child.

"Since when?" was all Ross could think of to say…

"I don't know. I think it's been there for a while, but I didn't… _get it_, ya'know?"

"When _did_ you _'get it'_?"

"When I took her out on that date."

Ross retook his seat… "Wow. I-- I'm not sure I know what to do with this."

"I hoped it would just go away, really I did! Phoebe tried to convince me that it was just a crush, but--"

"Phoebe--? Phoebe knows?"

Joey looked away anxiously… "Everyone kinda knows…" he admitted… "But I didn't tell them! They just, sorta, guessed."

"Rachel knows?"

"No! No, she doesn't know."

Ross stammered a bit, trying to gather his thoughts… "Are you sure it's not just cause you guys were roommates? And cause you were helping her with the pregnancy and all?"

"Believe me, I wish it were! I didn't mean for this to happen, Ross, you gotta believe me."

"Joe, are you under the impression that I would be mad about this?"

Joey shrugged… "Well, ya'know, you have the history and all. And she _is_ carrying your child…"

"Yeah, but I told you months ago, I'm no longer in love with Rachel. I love her as a friend, and as the mother of my child, but that is all."

"I know, but, what about the rules? She's your ex…"

"I know, but Joe, I look at it like this… she's gonna be dating again eventually, and falling in love and getting married… it's inevitable. But, if that lucky man happens to be one of my best friends… how great would that be?"

"I can't believe how great you're being about this!"

"What did you think I'd do?"

"I don't know, but I figured you wouldn't be happy."

"Hey, ya'know, the fact that you worried so much about how I would take this just goes to show what a great friend you really are."

Joey smiled his usual crooked half-smile… "Well, I _was_ really worried…"

After a brief guy-style hug, Ross ventured further… "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Man, I don't know…" Joey replied nervously…

"Scared?"

"Couldn't be more terrified."

"Look, just don't do what I did, right? Cause, I waited for, like, ever to tell her, ya'know?"

"Yeah, but, what if I tell her, and it ruins our friendship?"

"It shouldn't. Look at all Rachel and I have been through, and we're still friends. I think your guys' friendship can weather through this. But, I would definitely tell her."

Joey nodded, still unsure… "Ok, I'll-- I'll think about it."

Ross patted him on the back… "Good." He stood and picked up his to-go cup of warm milk… "Well, I'm gonna head home now. Want me to send her over?"

"No, no, no… not yet. I can't tell her yet… I gotta figure out what I'm gonna say first."

Ross smiled… "Alright…" he patted him on the back again, knowing the turmoil his friend's emotions were in… "Night."

"Night." Ross was headed for the door when Joey called out… "And Ross?"

He turned around… "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so great about this."

Ross nodded… "No problem." He left Joey sitting in Central Perk, wondering what he should say, if anything, to Rachel.

*****

--Ross entered his apartment to find Rachel cowering on the couch as she watched the TV…

"What are you watching? A scary movie?"

"You could say that…" Rachel replied… "It's a tape of Phoebe's friend giving birth."

"Oh."

"I don't think I can do this, Ross…" she whined nervously…

"Most women think that, and most women do just fine." Ross consoled her with a hug as he joined her on the couch…

They were silent as he held her, the only sounds in the room the sound of the woman screaming on the video…

"_She_ doesn't sound fine. _She_ sounds like she's dying."

"Women rarely die during childbirth in this day-and-age."

"Oh, that's comforting." she muttered sarcastically, struggling to get off the couch…

"Where are you going?"

"I think I left my pregnancy book over at Joey's. I wanna go get it."

"He might not be there… he was at the coffeehouse last I saw him."

"I still have the key!" she announced as she fished through her purse in search of her key-ring, smiling and jingling the keys in triumph once she found it… "I'll be right back."

TO BE CONTINUED?

You tell me. I had only originally planned to write this much cause of the horrible place the show left us hanging at. If people want, I _can _write more… if people want. Let me know…

****

DISCLAIMER LOCATED AT:

http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html


	2. The One With Joey's Reaction

**__**

The One With Joey's Reaction

Chapter Two

Continued from: The One With Ross' Reaction

This chapter contains spoilers for season eight (in general) and MAJOR spoilers for episode #816 in particular. Do NOT read if you do not wish to be 'spoiled'!

By: Jana~

*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*

*****~*****

--Joey forced himself to go home. He couldn't stay at Central Perk forever, and he knew that, but going back to the apartment he and Rachel had shared for so long was becoming almost painful. He missed her living with him. He missed smelling her subtle perfume as she breezed out the door in the morning, usually running late for work. 

All of that was in the past. He would never have that with her again… unless… if he told her about his feelings, and she felt the same… then they dated, and got married--

His wishes of events to come was abruptly put to a halt as he opened the door to his apartment, only to find Rachel there…

"Rach?" his voice sounded shakier than he'd meant it to…

"Hi sweetie…" she replied casually… "Have you seen my pregnancy book?"

He had… but he couldn't tell her that. When he'd discovered she'd left it, on accident he assumed, he'd taken it to his room and snuggled up with it… 

*You're a lovesick, pathetic fool, you know that, right?* his brain mocked him…

"Uh, no, I don't think I have…" he answered her… "Did you maybe take it with you?"

She shook her head as she searched under the couch cushions… "No. It's not over there…"

"Speaking of over there…" he started as he pretended to help her look… "How are you liking it over there?"

"Eh…" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders… "It's stuffy over there. I feel like I'm living in a museum."

He chuckled when she did, then his expression grew serious… "Y'know, if you ever want to move back, for _whatever _reason… you can."

She stopped her search and smiled at him… "Thanks."

He just shrugged, giving her his typical lopsided grin, then he went back to helping her look for the book…

After several minutes with no success, Rachel plopped on the recliner and sighed…

"Maybe it _is_ over there. I'll have to look again…"

Joey sat on one of the kitchen counter stools and faced her…

"If I run across it, I'll let you know." He offered, and she nodded…

"So, what's new?" she asked, her bright smile lighting up her face…

*What's new?* he asked himself… *Oh, nothing, except, I'm in love with you…* But he couldn't say that. He wasn't ready to say anything yet… "Nothing much. You?"

"Well, the baby kept me up last night cause she was kicking me _so_ hard!" she chuckled… "But other than that, nothing."

There was an awkward silence that fell between them, and he fidgeted slightly… the action noticeable to Rachel…

"You ok? Is something bothering you?" she asked, concerned…

"No, no…" he lied… "Everything's fine. It's just-- Well, I was wondering-- The thing is…"

Rachel laughed… "What's up Joey?"

He smiled… "I was just wondering if you would maybe… want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Sure! Where at?"

"I was thinking we could go to _our_ place…"

"OUR place?"

"Well… ummm… err…" he stammered… "I mean… _meant_… OUR place as in the place we went to the other night."

"Oh yeah! That place was good! Ok! It's a date!" She stood up and headed for the door… "Wish me luck on my book-finding expedition!"

He grinned and nodded… "Good luck."

"Hey!" she added as she got to the door… "This is Ross' line of work… finding stuff… maybe I could get him to look for me!"

"There ya go!" he replied enthusiastically…

She smiled and waved as she left, closing the door behind her…

Joey sunk into his chair and sighed… "Now, I just gotta figure out what I'm going to say…"

*****

--Joey sat across from Rachel at the bustling restaurant, feeling nervousness like he'd never felt before. Anxiously, he waited for the waiter to finish rattling off the specials…

"Ok, thanks…" Joey smiled politely at the waiter… "Can you give us a second?"

The waiter nodded and turned to leave, then turned right back around again… "Second's up!" he announced, smiling at his little attempt at humor… Joey just glared at him… "Not that kind of table…" the waiter muttered, his smile dropping slightly… "Ok, then!"

When the waiter walked away, Rachel leaned across the table to address Joey…

"Sweetie? You ok? You seem upset…"

"No." he answered, a little colder than he'd meant to… "No…" he said again with a smile… "Just have a lot on my mind…"

"Well, you wanna talk about it?"

"Actually…" He looked down at his water glass… "I did have something I wanted to talk to you about…"

She smiled… "Ok."

He looked up, but seeing her sweet smile made him almost lose his nerve, so he looked away again… "We've known each other… how long?"

"Seven…" she gave her answer thought… "No, eight years."

"Yeah…" he smiled and nodded, then took a deep breath and forced himself to look into her eyes… "Rachel, I think I'm falling in love with you."

The smile slowly dropped from her face as she digested his words… "What?" she asked, more for a lack of what to say than because she didn't hear him the first time…

"I'm falling in love with you, Rachel."

Briefly, she wondered if he was joking, but his expression told her he wasn't. She stammered as she tried to think of what to say to him…

"It's ok Rach, you don't need to say anything, ok? I know how huge this is… you take all the time you need…" He picked up his water glass and took a sip, waiting for her to say something, but the longer she took, the more anxious he became… "Ok, you gotta say something…" he told her…

"I don't-- I just-- When?"

*When?* he asked himself… "Does it matter?" he asked her, his voice almost a whisper…

"No… I guess-- Umm…" she struggled with how to respond… "I just-- I don't know what to say…"

"Just say whatever is in your heart…" he replied, his smile slight and tense…

She took his hands in hers… "Joey, I love you, but--"

"But…" he repeated, closing his eyes, his expression pained…

"Joey?" 

"Hey, ya'know, it's ok…" he told her… "That was pretty much what I figured you'd--" he felt tears stinging his eyes… "I gotta go." He took his hands from hers and stood…

"Joey, wait…"

"It's ok, Rach…" he dropped his napkin on the table… "I'll see ya later…"

With that he darted out the door, leaving a confused Rachel alone.

She stared at the door for what seemed like hours, tears falling freely from almost the moment he left the restaurant…

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The One With Rachel's Reaction

**__**

The One With Rachel's Reaction

Chapter Three

Continued from: The One With Joey's Reaction

By: Jana~

This chapter contains spoilers for season eight (in general) and MAJOR spoilers for episode #816 in particular. Do NOT read if you do not wish to be 'spoiled'.

*

**  
***  
****  
*****  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*

*****~*****

-- Monica sprinted across the street to Ross and Rachel's apartment, Rachel having sounded very distraught on the phone…

With only an obligatory knock on the door, Monica let herself in…

Rachel was on the couch, a blanket on her lap, a corner of it fisted in her hand as she held it to her cheek, her tears wetting it…

"Rachel!" Monica ran to her… "What's wrong?" she knelt next to the couch… "Is it the baby?"

"No…" Rachel shook her head… "It's Joey…"

"What about him?" She asked, confused…

"He said--" she took a deep breath to steady her shaky voice… "He said he's in love with me."

Monica nodded knowingly…

"You knew?!"

"Yeah, hunny, I did. He's felt this way for a while…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It wasn't my place to…" Monica replied… "It was something he needed to do… if he decided to. He obviously decided to…"

"IF he decided to?"

"Well, he was really conflicted, because of how Ross might take it… and cause he was worried about losing you as a friend…"

Rachel gasped… "I'm gonna lose him as a friend now, aren't I?"

"No, sweetie, you won't…" Monica assured her… "Tell me what happened…"

Rachel told her everything that happened, and unbeknownst to her and Monica, Ross was at the slightly-ajar door listening in…

"He left you at the restaurant crying?" Monica asked incredulously…

That was all Ross needed to hear. He stepped away from the door and headed over to Joey's.

"I wasn't crying when he left." Rachel answered Monica's question… "I started crying _after_ he left…" She sniffled and wiped her nose on the kleenex Monica offered her… "And I haven't been able to stop since!"

"Oh, sweetie…" Monica soothed, hugging her… "I'm sorry you're so upset…"

"I don't know why I am…" Rachel admitted…

"Well, how do _you_ feel about _him_?"

She shrugged… "I don't know. I know I care about him! I know I don't want to lose him as a friend!"

"You won't. But, I think you need to decide if it's something you want to pursue…"

Rachel nodded as Monica sat beside her on the couch and put her arm around her…

*****

--Ross approached Joey's door and knocked angrily. After overhearing what Rachel had said, he was ready to 'rip Joey a new one' for making her cry, and for not staying to console her _after_ making her cry.

Joey answered the door, oblivious to everything but his own breaking heart… "Oh. Hey Ross."

"Don't you 'hey Ross' me!" Ross snapped, pushing his way into the apartment… "How dare you!"

Joey was beyond confused… "What?"

"I'm talking about Rachel!"

"What about her?"

"You just left her at the restaurant?! She doesn't return your affections, so you just-- just leave her there?!"

"Ross, I--"

"No! Joey! I don't want to hear your excuses! I thought maybe you'd grown up a little… but I guess I was wrong!" Ross turned abruptly and marched out the door, slamming it behind him…

Joey stared at the door for a moment, then plopped down on his chair and put his face in his hands… *Good going…* he criticized himself… *Now you've lost two of your best friends.*

*****

--"I just don't know Monica…" Rachel lamented… "Joey and I have been friends for so long. It'll seem, _weird_, won't it?"

Monica shook her head… "Not necessarily. You knew Ross for a long time… did it feel weird with him?"

"A little. At first…" Rachel replied… "What about you and Chandler? Was it weird at first for you guys?"

"Not really…" Monica answered with a smile… "Surprisingly…"

"What happened?" Rachel asked… "With you guys… in London…"

"Didn't I tell you this story?"

Rachel shook her head… "No… I don't think so…"

"Oh, no, ya'know what? It was Joey and Phoebe we told. You weren't there…"

"So, tell me now?"

Monica smiled and nodded… "Well, at the rehearsal dinner, one of Emily's relatives mistook me for Ross' mother. And of course, that really upset me. And, well, I drank a lot…" she recalled… "And Chandler was right there with me the whole time, being all sweet and supportive. Well, he went to his room and I went to mine, but later, after several more drinks, I went to his hotel room…"

"Why?"

"Truth be told, I was looking for Joey." She smiled sheepishly… "I wasn't looking for the love of my life, I was just looking for sex. I figured Joey would be my best bet…"

Rachel nodded her understanding…

"But, Joey wasn't there. And Chandler and I got to talking… and he was being so sweet, and complimenting me on how beautiful I was… I don't know what made me do it exactly, but… I kissed him." She grinned at the memory… "And he kissed back at first, but then he pulled away and asked me if I was drunk… cause he didn't want to take advantage of me. I told him I wasn't, but I kinda was…"

"Was it weird kissing him? At that moment when you crossed the line?"

"No, actually. It felt… really good."

Rachel grinned… "Was he, like, 'gotta have you now'? Or was he sweet? Or--"

"It started out kinda passionate and stuff, but, it slowly changed into… something else…"

"Yeah?" Rachel asked, starting to get into the story…

"Yeah. And I could tell, I just knew… it was going to more than just sex. And it was."

"Wow. That is such a neat story…"

"And, maybe you can have that with Joey!"

Rachel's smile dropped… "Oh, I don't know…"

"You need to find out." Monica insisted… "First of all, does he seem like someone you can maybe fall for? At all?"

She shrugged… "I guess. I never really thought of him like that…" she hesitated… "Except…"

"Except?" Monica prompted…

"Well, remember when we were talking about how I was all 'randy' a while back?"

"Yeah?" Monica's smile grew wider…

"There was a brief moment, when I thought… maybe…" she sighed… "We were leaning in really close, and I was talking about how I wanted just sex… with someone I know and care about… no strings. And, there was this moment between us…"

"Oh, Rach, hunny, you gotta see if this can be anything."

"How? How do I do that?"

"You two need to kiss!" Monica informed… "One kiss, and then, see how you feel. It's like that Linda Ronstadt song… 'If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss'…"

"Oh man, I just-- what if he feels something and I don't? What if it makes him fall harder for me and I just… I feel nothing?"

"Ask him if it's worth it to him. To find out…"

Rachel sighed… "I think I need to think about it…"

"Yeah…" Monica nodded… "I can understand that. It's definitely not a decision to be made lightly."

*****

--"Hey, Joe, Monica needs to borrow some--" Chandler's words dropped when he saw the expression on his friend's face… "What's wrong?"

Joey looked up when Chandler had entered his apartment, quickly wiping at the tears in his eyes, not wanting to appear weak… "Nothing."

"I know better than that Joe. Talk to me."

"I told Rachel…" he said softly, and Chandler nodded in response… "You knew?"

"Monica told me…" Chandler admitted…

"She knows?"

"Rachel told her."

"Does _she_ hate me _too_?"

"What?" Chandler asked, confused…

"Ross was here last night… he's pissed at me."

"Why?"

"Cause I left Rachel alone at the restaurant… was all he said…" Joey replied…

Monica entered Joey's apartment on a mission… "I need that cup of sugar guys--" She instantly stopped talking when she saw the anguish on Joey's face… "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Joey shrugged… "I told Rachel, but, she doesn't feel the same. And now she and Ross hate me…"

"What?"

"Ross came by last night… he was really pissed…"

Monica sighed… "Ok, let's start at the beginning…"

*****

--Ross answered the door, somewhat surprised to see Monica standing there…

"Hey Ross…" she greeted him… "Can I come in? I need to talk to you…"

He shrugged, then opened the door further to allow her entry… "Sure."

"I heard you paid Joey a visit last night."

"Yeah. I did."

"He thinks you hate him."

"Well, I'm not real happy with him, that's for sure!"

"Why? What did he do that has you all upset? Is it cause he told Rachel about his feelings?"

"No…" he shook his head… "I'm upset with him cause he left her all alone and crying at the restaurant!"

Monica eyed her brother… "Did Rachel talk to you?"

He looked away… "No…"

"Then, may I ask, where are you getting your information?"

Ross kicked guiltily at the floor, scuffing his feet… "I kinda overheard you and her talking here last night…"

"You eavesdropped?!"

"I didn't mean to! I was just… coming home… and I heard you guys talking--"

"And did you happen to hear Rachel say that she started crying AFTER he left?"

He froze… "What?"

"He didn't leave a crying pregnant woman alone in a restaurant… she didn't start crying till AFTER he'd left. And did you stop to think about how he was feeling? He'd just been rejected… he thought! He was hurting, and he didn't want her to see him cry, so, he left."

Ross sat heavily in his chair by the couch… "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way…"

She knelt beside his chair… "He thinks he's lost both you and Rachel as friends. He's talking about moving to Vermont."

"Why?"

"Cause he wants to leave the country…" she smiled when he rolled his eyes…

"Ok, ok…" Ross looked to the ground… "I'll talk to him…"

"Look, I know this must be hard on you…" Monica placed her hand on his in support… "But I don't want you to lose Joey's friendship over this."

He nodded… "I don't either."

She gave him a hug, then stood to leave… "Just don't wait too long to talk to him… he was asking me how to exchange US money for Vermont money…" She chuckled as she walked out the door…

*****

--Joey opened the door and actually flinched when he saw Ross on the other side…

"Hey." Ross greeted him awkwardly…

"Hey…" Joey immediately looked to the ground… "Ya'know, if you came here to hit me… go ahead. I deserve it."

"I didn't come here to hit you…"

"Kick me?"

Ross shook his head… "No."

"Bite me?" he asked worriedly…

"No, no… I just-- I just wanted to come over to say that… well, I misspoke yesterday, and I don't hate you. _And_… I wanted to tell you… Vermont is a _state_, in _this_ country."

Joey smiled sheepishly… "You talked to Chandler and Monica?"

"Just Monica."

"Ah."

"So, I'm gonna go now…" Ross started to walk away, but Joey called out to him…

"Hey! You wanna come in for a beer or something?"

Ross turned and shook his head… "No. I gotta go. Take a rain check?"

Joey nodded… "Sure. Any time."

Ross approached him and gave him a quick 'guy-hug', then walked away…

Joey smiled as he closed the door, relieved. Ross was still his friend.

*But, now, what about Rachel?*

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. The One Where Rachel Confronts Joey

**__**

The One Where Rachel Confronts Joey

Chapter Four

Continued from: The One With Rachel's Reaction

By: Jana~

This chapter contains spoilers for season eight (in general) and MAJOR spoilers for episode #816 in particular. Do NOT read if you do not wish to be 'spoiled'.

*

**  
***  
****  
*****  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*

*****~*****

--Rachel stood outside his door, nervous about knocking, knowing what was about to happen would change everything between them, forever. But that had already pretty much happened with his declaration of love.

She gathered her courage, then knocked on his door.

She was the last person Joey expected to see at his door…

"Rachel. Hi." He greeted her nervously…

"Hi Joey…" she forced a smile… "Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" he replied, stepping aside… "Come in!"

She walked in the door, stopping at the kitchen counter, leaning on it… "I wanted to talk to you…" she stated softly… "About--"

"Yeah…" he nodded, joining her at the counter, standing across from her, the counter separating them…

"I… I don't know how to respond to this, ya'know?"

He nodded, unable to look her in the eyes… "Yeah…"

"Monica and I talked…" she hesitated… "She suggested something."

"Ok. What?"

"Well, see, the problem is…" she started to cry… "I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't Rach…" he felt tears well up in his eyes… "Ever. You cannot _ever_ lose me, ok?"

She nodded as he wiped her tears… then he wrapped her in a hug…

She pulled back after several minutes, allowing his strong arms to comfort her before moving on to her proposal…

"Monica suggested…" she began again… "She suggested that we…"

"That we…?" he repeated in the form of a question…

"That we… try something…"

"Ok. What?"

"She suggested that we… ummm… well…" she stammered before finally being out with it… "She suggested we… kiss."

Joey's eyes grew wide…

"She said that… that if we kiss… that if there's anything between us, we would be able to tell. If we kiss."

Joey just stood silent, digesting her words…

"I just, I don't know how I feel about her plan though…" she went on to explain… "Cause, well, what if after we kiss, I don't feel anything but friendship… but you feel… _more_…"

He shrugged… "I don't know."

"So, I guess my question to you is… is it worth it to you to find out?"

"You want me to decide?"

"Well, not alone…"

"Speaking of alone…" Joey broached the subject that had bothered him since he had spoken to Monica… "When I left the restaurant, did you… cry?"

She looked at the ground… "It's the hormones…" she explained… "Cause I'm pregnant…"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

She nodded… "Yes."

"I am so, so sorry…"

"No, sweetie, don't be sorry…"

He turned away… "I should've never said anything…" he chastised himself…

"No, sweetie, please… please don't be upset with yourself."

"But, I made you cry!"

"So do band-aid commercials. It's cause I'm pregnant."

"I never meant to upset you. I guess-- I just thought-- I hoped that… that maybe--"

"Joey? What do you think of Monica's suggestion?"

"I think that… it might work. I also think that-- that my heart is about to get shattered into a million pieces."

She nodded sadly… "So, the question is, is it worth the risk? Can we remain friends… IF--?"

"Yes." He answered before she could even ask the full question… emphatically… "The bottom line is, I love you Rach. And, I want you in my life…"

"I want you in my life too…" tears pooled in her eyes…

"Don't cry, please?" he cupped her face in his hands… "If you're not in love with me… things might be weird for a while, but, we'll be ok… ok?"

She nodded just slightly as she stared into his deep brown eyes…

"Ready?" he asked, his lips inching closer… she nodded slightly again…

With her permission, he kissed her. It was soft and gentle, not at all demanding as she thought it might be. She admitted, if only to herself, that she had a preconceived notion as to the kind of lover he would be. His kisses and his touch would be passionate, but somewhat greedy, and although the woman would come away satisfied, their pleasure would not necessarily be his top priority. 

But, if this kiss was any indication, her assumption was completely wrong. The kiss was anything but selfish… in fact, it was the complete opposite. He was obviously taking her feelings into consideration, even above his own. How could she tell? She just could…

He pulled away and looked at her expectantly… her eyes were still closed, but they slowly opened to meet his gaze…

"Well?" he asked in a whisper, almost dreading the answer…

She didn't do anything but stare for what seemed like several minutes, then she stammered and stuttered, trying to find the words to answer him…

The thing was, she didn't know how to answer him, cause she didn't know what her answer was. Did she feel something? Actually, the answer was 'yes', but, what was it exactly that she felt? That was the question… and she didn't have the answer…

"Ummm…" she looked away from his questioning eyes… "I think-- I think-- I think I need to think…" She headed for the door, opening it and standing in the doorway. She kept her back turned, knowing she couldn't face him just yet… "Can I come by later?"

"Sure." Joey answered softly, dejectedly…

She walked away without saying another word…

Joey scoffed at himself, walking to the door and closing it… "Well, that's that…" he muttered to himself… "You're just going to have to get over her. As hard as that's gonna be… you're just gonna have to."

*****

--Rachel walked in the door, in tears, and Ross immediately became concerned…

"Rach? What's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around him, looking for comfort, and he gathered her into his arms…

"Is it the baby?" he asked worriedly…

She shook her head… "It's Joey."

"What? What about Joey?"

"We kissed…" she whispered her reply…

Ross felt a twinge of jealousy tug at his heart, but he pushed it aside for her sake, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was… "And?"

"Monica suggested it…" Rachel explained… "She said if there were feelings there, if we kissed, we would be able to tell…"

"And?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he wanted to be supportive…

"I think I felt something."

"Think?"

She pulled away, sitting on the couch, burying her face in her hands…

"Rach? Think?"

"I'm not sure what I felt… it was definitely not 'nothing'. It was definitely 'something'."

He sat beside her… "Well, what did Joey say?"

"He didn't really say anything…" she sniffled… "I kinda left…"

"Ok." He rubbed her back… "Can I ask why?"

"It scared me…" she answered without pause… "I don't know if I can do this again, Ross!"

"Do what again?"

"Fall in love with a friend! _We_ were such a disaster! I don't want to go through that again!"

"Yeah, but Rach, we're ok, right?" She nodded. "And, who says you and Joey would have the same end, right?"

"I guess…"

"You know, it may be cliché, but, it rings true… it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

"You're right…" she agreed… "It is cliché…"

He rolled his eyes… "Question is Rachel, do you have feelings for him beyond friendship?"

She gave it a moment's thought… "I think so. Or, at least, I think I could develop feelings. I'm just-- I'm seeing him in a whole new light…"

He nodded…

"Is this going to be weird for you?"

He shrugged… "Don't worry about me…" he replied. He knew it would be, but with her emotions in turmoil, he didn't want to add to her stress… "Whatever I feel, or anyone else feels is secondary. What counts most is how you and Joey feel. And, if you feel something for him, I think you need to tell him that. I know he feels something very strong for you…"

"You think?"

"I know, Rach. I know…"

She nodded… "I gotta go talk to Joey…" She stood and headed for the door, but then stopped… "Am I about to do what I think I'm about to do?"

"Start something with Joey Tribbiani?" She nodded. He smiled and nodded… "Yeah. You are."

She smiled, looking off into space… "Who'd've thought?" She shot Ross a smile, then walked out the door…

"Not me…" he muttered to himself… "Not me."

*****

--Rachel only knocked to announce her presence, then she walked into Joey's apartment, immediately spotting him seated on his recliner…

Joey spun around, beyond shocked to see Rachel standing there, tears in her eyes…

"Rach?" he whispered as he stood…

Without hesitation she went to him, embracing him, welcoming his arms around her…

"This is crazy…" she whispered against his chest…

"What is?"

"I don't understand these feelings I'm having…"

"How do you think I feel? I've never felt like this before, _ever!_ Now, all of the sudden, I can't stop thinking about you! You're in my thoughts when I'm awake! You're in my dreams when I'm asleep!"

"A week ago, you were my friend Joey. Now, you're like this guy that may be my future."

He pulled back and looked at her with hope in his eyes… "Rach? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She nodded… "The kiss… I felt something."

He closed his eyes and let out a long, relieved sigh…

"But if we start this…" she prefaced… "There's going to have to be some ground rules."

He nodded… "Ok, like what?"

"Like, no sex till after the baby is born."

He blushed at her statement, and she smiled in response…

"Is that a blush I see Mr. Tribbiani?"

He smiled, the color deepening at being caught… "What else? What other rules?"

"We don't make any serious relationship commitments or decisions while I'm pregnant. The hormones make a pregnant woman moody and ultra-emotional. It's not a good time to be _starting_ a relationship, while in the third trimester of pregnancy."

"Ok. So, where does that leave us?"

"Well… that leaves dating. Spending time together. Getting to know each other on a different level. Then, after the baby is born, we'll see where we go from there. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me."

She smiled… "Good. Now…" she touched his lips… "How about another kiss?"

"We get to kiss?" he asked like an excited child…

She chuckled… "Oh yeah. Absolutely."

His smile changed from quirky to seductive, and he leaned in and kissed her. It started like their first kiss, soft and tender, but it soon grew into more. Much more. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to her, as much as she could with her protruding belly, and he responded by running his hands through her hair.

Goosebumps peppered her skin as his hands traveled down her back to rest on her hips, but then he pulled back…

"We're coming dangerously close to breaking rule number one here…"

"Rule number one?" she asked, out of breath and somewhat confused…

"Yeah, you know, no sex till after the baby is born."

"Oh. Right." She smiled timidly… "Ok, so, this'll be harder than I thought."

He nodded… "So, we'll be extra careful."

"Agreed."

He smiled before gathering her into his arms and holding her, swaying slightly, almost as if dancing…

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

She hummed softly, enjoying the closeness… "Mmmm… sure…"

"And after dinner… you wanna come back here and, maybe watch a movie?"

She pulled back and eyed him with a smirk…

"I'll be a perfect gentleman…" he promised… "I just kinda wanted you all to myself for a while… if that's ok…"

She nodded as she rested her head back against his strong chest… "Yeah. That's ok."

****

THE END?

You tell me. I could do some interesting things from here, but if there is little-to-no interest, it stops there nicely.

Let me know…


End file.
